In recent years, it has become popularized to incorporate a camera into a personal computer or a game machine to pick up an image of the figure of a user and utilize the image in various forms. For example, apparatus which transmit an image of a user as it is to another party via a network such as video phones or video chats or apparatus which recognize a movement of a user by image analysis to obtain input information for a game or an information processing have been put into practical use (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).